Barbie in Rock 'N Royals/Credits
Written By *Marsha Griffin Produced By *Milena Zdravkovic Score By *Gabriel Mann *Rebecca Kneubuhl Produced By *Margaret M. Dean *Shelley Dvi-Vardhana Executive Producers *David Vos *Julia Pistor Supervising Producer *David Wiebe Directed By *Karen Lloyd Starring the Voices Of *Princess Courtney: Kelly Sheridan *Erika Juno: Chiara Zanni *Princess Genevieve: Bethany Brown *Zia: Devyn Dalton *Finn Oxford: Michael Dobson *Princess Aubray: Brynna Drummond *Rayna: Rachel Harrison *Clive/Prince Reginald: Alessandro Juliani *Eddie: Peter Kelamis *Marcus: Omari Newton *Sloane: Ingrid Nilson *Lady Anne: Nicole Oliver *Phillip: Shaun Smyth *Princess Olivia/Stevie: Kira Tozer *Svetlana Petranova: Kelly Sheridan *Allegra James: Bethany Brown Featuring the Voices Of *Prince Edmund: Adrian Petriw *Jr. Campers: **Rachel Beck **Michael Strusievici **Alyssya Swales **Gabriella Turner UBCP Union of BC Performers An Autonomous Branch of ACTRA Voice Casting and Recording Services *Vida Spark Productions Inc.; Richmond, British Columbia Voice Director *Terry Klassen Voice Casting Production Managers *Shelley Taylor *Tanya K. Taylor Supervising Director *Michael Goguen Associate Producer *Peter Escarcega Production Coordinators *Julie Osborn *Marshell Becton Art Director *Renata Marchand Development and Operations Supervision *Christine Chang Project Supervisor *Michelle Cogan Post Production Supervisor *Kim Williams Post Production Coordinator *Chrystel Alard Animation Production By *Rainmaker Entertainment, Inc. Executive Producer *Kim Dent Wilder Supervising Producer *Kylie Ellis Producer *Melissa Lee Anderson Art Director *Pamela Prostarr Studio CG Supervisor *Steven Elford CG Supervisor *Richard Dixon Production Managers *Ashley Irving-Scott *Eimear Kelly Senior Production Coordinator *Melanie Zaffran Production Coordinators *Kelsey Dixon *Justin Janzen Designers *Nicole Garber *Nicole Martel Creative Services Director *Michael Douglas Storyboard Artists *Kelli Bort *Sarah Jolley *Alex York Modeling Supervisor *Ljiljana Babic Lead Character Modeler *Shane Merner Lead Environment Modeler *Ernie Wong Lead Surfacing Artist *Karl Buckley Senior Modelers *Sid Katz *Joel Olmstead *Woong Park Modeling/Surfacing Artists *Vitor Caminha *Carol Cheng *Matthew Clapperton *Greg Kolodzian *Dongjun Lee *Enrique Mateo-Sagasta *Leyre Murillo *Luciano Pommella *Ricardo Ribeiro *Sarah Taylor *Lea Young Principal Creature Facial TD *Henry Cho Lead Creature Facial TD *Cecilia Ku Creature Facial TDs *Sukwon Shin Creature TD Supervisor *Eddie Li Creature TDs *Jessica Bzonek *Jung Hun Kim *Arthur Na Lead Creature FX TD *Adam Bagatto Senior Creature FX TD *Joanne Thiel Creature FX TDs *Ricardo Rodrigues *Trudy Truong Pre-Visualization & Shot Set Up Directors *Larry Anderson *Conrad Helten *Jiri Licenik Pre-Visualization & Shot Set Up Supervisor *David Pereira Senior Pre-VIsualization Artists *Patrick Nash *Noel Peters Pre-Visualization Artists *Karen Garry *Jonathan Meret *Andrew Parnell Lead Shot Set Up Artist *Jessica Giang Shot Set Up Artists *Scarly Abreu Medina *Claudia Bic *Damian Goeres Animation Directors *Larry Anderson *Conrad Helten Animation Supervisor *Brandon Tinney Lead Animators *Colin Oleksyn *Eddie Shu *Shannon Tieu Senior Animators *Doug Calvert *Francis Cardeno *Kenneth Chen *David Macleod *Christina Roodenburg *Boon Yeo Kwen Animators *Scarly Abreu Medina *Thomas J. Anderson *Claudia Bic *Manjoe Chan *Chen-Tung Chien *Michael Crumback *Francois Dinh Quang *Brittany Felberg *Damian Goeres *Karrina Hooper *Randy Huang *Chul Hang *Patrick McNabb *Andrew Parnell *Vivek Patnaik *Ghaydaa Saleem *Joel Vander Leek *Harrison Wang *Jane Wang *Grant Wilson Shot Finaling & Crowds Supervisor *Luke de Winter Shot Finaling & Crowds Artists *Joaquin Esquivel *Patrick Johns Production Editors *Chris Avery *David Avery *Don Briggs Prinicpal Lighting Artist *Christopher McNish Lighting & Compositing Supervisor *Michelle Buch Lead Lighting Artist *Edwin Poon Lead Compositing Artist *Tony Tsai Senior Lighting Artist *Sarah Miyashita Lighting & Compositing Artists *Ignacio Blasco *Iveth Bueno *Roman Escobar *Herod Gilani *Erin Graham *Chuan Jin *Amy Le *Supreeti Mann *Ben Okeynan *Ryan Ott *Phannya Ren *Paula Requa *Jen Smith FX Supervisor *Bradly Dunbar Lead FX Artist *Brendon Marklinger FX Artist *Christine Thompson Senior Pipeline TDs *Wakako Makari *Craig Newman *Tan Meng Yue Pipeline TD *Jonghwan Hwang Principal Lighting/Shading TDs *Vladimir Monachov *Alex Segal Senior Post & Media Technician *Jordan Atkinson Post & Media Technician *Scott Atkins Motion Capture Studio *Animatrik Film Design; Burnaby, British Columbia Choreography By *Teresa Espinosa Motion Capture Talent *Tony Giroux *Nathalie Heath *Chantal Hunt *Teya Wild "Gotta Get to Camp" *Written by Amy Powers and Gabriel Mann *Courtesy of Mattel Rhapsody *Courtesy of Mattel Rhapsody *Performed by Katharine Hoye, Rachel Bearer, Jessica Freedman, Christopher Harrison "Brand New Sound" *Written by Mansa Wakili, Kelli Wakili, Colton Fisher, Jasn Rabinowitz, Jaron Lamot *Performed by Kelli Wakili "What If I Shine" *Written by Gabriel Mann and Kay Hanley *Courtesy of Mattel Rhapsody *Performed by Jordyn Kane and Brittany McDonald "When You're a Princess" *Written by Jeannie Lurie and Gabriel Mann *Courtesy of Mattel Rhapsody *Performed by Katharine Hoye, Rachel Bearer, Jessica Freedman, Christopher Harrison, Alana Da Fonseca "What If I Shine Reprise" *Written by Gabriel Mann and Kay Hanley *Courtesy of Mattel Rhapsody *Performed by Jordyn Kane "Unlock Your Dreams" *Written by Jeannie Lurie and Gabriel Mann *Courtesy of Mattel Rhapsody *Performed by Katharine Hoye, Rachel Bearer, Jessica Freedman, Christopher Harrison, Alana Da Fonseca "Find Yourself in the Song" *Written by Jeannie Lurie, Aris Archontis and Chen Neeman *Courtesy of Mattel Rhapsody *Performed by Jordyn Kane "Finale Mash Up" *Writtenn by Jeannie Lurie and Gabriel Mann *Courtesy of Mattel Rhapsody *Performed by Alana Da Fonseca, Jordyn Kane, Katharine Hoye, Rachel Bearer, Jessica Freedman, Christopher Harrison "Gotta Get To Camp Reprise" *Written by Amy Powers and Gabriel Mann *Courtesy of Mattel Rhapsody *Performed by Katherine Hoye, Rachel Bearer, Jessica Freedman, Christopher Harrison "What If I Shine Remix" *Written by Gabriel Man, Kay Hanley, Mansa Wakili, Kelli Wakili, Jaron Lamot, Jason Rabinowitz, Colton Fisher *Courtesy of Mattel Rhapsody and Songs of Mattel *Performed by Jordyn Kane and Alana Da Fonseca "Raise Our Voices" *Written by Mansa Wakili, Kelli Wakili, Colton Fisher, Jason Rabinowitz, Jaron Lamot, James Katalbas *Courtesy of Mattel Rhapsody and Songs of Mattel *Performed by Kelli Wakili Music Supervision By *Format Entertainment Audio Post Production *Advantage Post Sound Services Sound Designer *Robert Duran Dialogue Editor *Robbi Smith Foley Artist *J. Lampinen Foley Mixer *Lenis Bent Digital Audio Transfer *Kyle Hayden *Rob Pratt Re-Recording Mixers *Fil Brown *Melissa Ellis Dolby Digital Video Post Production At *Rainmaker Entertainment, Inc; Vancouver, British Columbia Recording Studio *Koko Productions Inc; Vancouver, British Columbia Recording Engineer *Wes Swales Mattel Creative Consultants *Carla Alford *Martha Artis *Lena Badalian *Rosie Bicciche *Ronnie Callan *Patricia Chan *Ted Chiu *Suim Chung *Nicole Corse *Kim Culmone *Michelle Curtis *Dawn Dellamano *Sally Eagle *Elizabeta Ealy *Steve Fireman *Brian Fitzharris *Jill Folk *Shirley Fujisaki *Todd Gionet *Peter Helenek *Miyo Iwasaki *Ryan Katayama *Lily KAzarians *Suzana Lakatos *Eric Lau *Amy Lee *Pit Lee *Simon Lee *Esther Levine *Lisa Li *Rita Lichtwardt *Enrique Lopez *Ruby Lopez *Agnes Luk *Isaac Luk *Kristina Patton *Thu Phan *Julia Phelps *Maria Ramirez *Paul Richards *Juan J Rodriguez *Steve Ryniker *Michael Sawna *Maggie Luk *Amy McPoland *James Molina *Angie Northrup *Eleanor Oliver *Argentina Olmos *Brandom Ozaki *Scott Page-Pagter *Iliana Palma *Sarah Pata *Marissa Sharma *Jade Simons *Caroline Tang *Nhung Trinh *Yone Tun *Sharon Woloszyk *Andrew Wong *April Xia *Tiffany Yao *Eri Yoshida *Jim Zielinski Mattel Brand Consultants *Nathan Baynard *Patricia Bojorquez *Iyan Bruce *Venetia Davie *Courtney Davis *Kace Hooten *Nitya Madhaven *Tanya Mann *Lori Pantel *Jesyca Durchin Schnepp *Michael Shore Special Thanks *Richard Dickson *Jessi Dunn *Kevin Farr *Tim Kilpin *Evelyn Mazzocco *Bryan Stockton With the participation of the Provinces of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit and the Canadian Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit. Barbie in Rock 'n Royals Mattel, Inc. is the author of this motion picture for purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. All stories, names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No idenfitication with any actual persons, whether living or deceased, places or products is intended or should be inferred. This motion picture is protected under the Laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unathorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. ©2015 Mattel "Rock your own story" -Barbie Category:Credits Category:Barbie in Rock 'n Royals